magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 289
This magazine was dated May 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (54-55) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Brave New World - 4 pages (10-13) :A first ever hands-on with ''Final Fantasy XV'' reveals the RPG we'd been dreaming of. Dev Q+A - 2 pages (14-15) :PlanetSide 2' executive producer '''Clint Worley' reveals how his team is bringing the largest-scale shooter ever to PS4. Sonic Boom and The Beta's On - 1 page (16) :Street Fighter V's character roster expands "There's someone who's been forgotten. It's you, the reader" - 1 page (17) :Websites are dropping review scores, but Matt Gilman sees this as a worrying anti-consumer solution to a wider business practice problem... Locke Away the Key - 2 pages (18-19) :The feature-length Halo: Nightfall is one for Master Chief obsessives only Turn that Crown Upside Down - 1 page (20) :How TESO's free-to-play future is shaping up Gearing up for Launch - 1 page (21) :The Phantom Pain is so close you can taste the Collector's Edition... You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features Total Carnage - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 10 pages (24-33) :Strap in as Avalanche gives us an exclusive tour of its fast and furious take on the end times wasteland of Mad Max... The Ultimate Gamer's Survival Guide - 1 page (98) Previews Rise of the Tomb Raider - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (34-37) Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (38-39) Persona 5 - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (40) Offworld Trading Company - Phil Savage - 1 page (41) Kerbal Space Program - Nathan Irvine - 2 pages (42-43) Just Cause 3 - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (45) Stranded Deep - Joel Gregory - 1 page (46) Dirty Bomb, Darkest Dungeon, Overwatch, Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Not a Hero - Nathan Irvine, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, Daniella Lucas - 1 page (49) IndieMaster Skytorn - 2 pages (50-51) Technobabylon; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (52) Machiavillain, Dollhouse: Room 1313 - 1 page (53) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #26: MediEvil - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Gothic Games; Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Pro Tips: Hotline Miami 2 Humbled! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Acting Art Editor :Rob Speed Contributors :Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Matt Clapham, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Kate Gray, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Nathan Irvine, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, Jack Reader, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Tom Senior, Joe Skrebels, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains New 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 4 Reviews Category:Contains PS Vita Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:GamesMaster Issues Category:Magazines released in 2015 Category:Magazines cover-dated 2015 Category:Future Publishing issues